Vanilla Twilight
by Ellyphant
Summary: After escaping from the lab for a while, Kali meets someone beside the Train station who is a lot like someone she knows.


Rose: This is a kind of interval between Shredded Memories (CoM) and Tears of A Nobody (KH2), it's only one chapter long so it's not going to be an epic like those will be,

Disclaimers: OC's and plot (really this time!)

If this doesn't make sense it's because those stories haven't been published yet, if you don't get it then just enjoy the cuteness of it!

* * *

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone._

* * *

Walking slowly along the white wash floor I stepped through the doorway and entered a tall wide room with blue veins running around it, a thin blond woman a little shorter than me was standing in-front of a pod, her hands clasped to her chest,

"How's he doing?" I asked,

She turned around with a grim look, her sky blue eyes hardened when they came into contact with my violet ones "I may have let you loose, but that doesn't mean I'm going to talk to acknowledge you"

"Still mad about the Castle?" I smirked, brushing my silver bangs out of my face "where's the ass?"

"**Riku**…" she corrected me "is out"

I cocked an ebony eyebrow "why?"

"He's looking for something"

I sighed in exasperation, she was getting me no-where "you know _Namin_é; you can really hold a grudge! I told you I'm on his side and still you don't believe me"

"Maybe if you took the coat off-"

"Screw you" I cut her off shortly as I left the room, passing the pods that contained Donald, Goofy and Dog, I glanced over them and then moved into the main computer room where DiZ was typing away,

He called me back "where are you going?"

"Out"

"You can't leave, the Organisation will swarm as soon as you step outside this building" I grabbed the pocket watch hanging from my hip and flicked it open, the masked man watched me with interest,

"This will let me know if they're near; as well as any Heartless that may show their faces"

DiZ tapped his chin "where did you get that?"

"I've always had it for as long as I can remember, although it didn't work until I found Sora and Cid removed the paper jamming the gears"

"Paper?"

"A letter, written on the back of a photograph" I waved him off "I don't know what it is or why I have it, I just know it's special" I tossed my cloak over the back of his chair, leaving me in my tight pants, black shirt and knee high boots,

He murmured to himself "I'm sure it is"

* * *

I'd used a corridor of darkness and exited it as soon as possible in-case the Organisation sensed me, when I stepped out I found myself in an open area beside some kind of tower, there was someone else here to, a figure about the same height as myself, their back was to me and their hood was up, but I knew exactly who it was,

I leant against the wall that overlooked the city, gazing at the perfect sunset for a few moments without the boy noticing me "so you're Roxas then?"

He turned sharply and summoned a key shaped weapon, I smiled fondly "who are you?" he demanded, I pushed away from the wall and strutted towards him as I reached out with my hands when close enough, the tips of my gloved fingers found the edge of his blade and slowly caressed it down to the hilt, I was careful not to let it touch my bare forearms as I side stepped it and gripped the edges of his hood, I felt him stiffen but he allowed me to lower it,

Bright blue eyes reflected the red of the setting sun behind us and short spiked up golden hair shone in the light, now my fingers were tracing his cheek "you look so much like him…" I breathed, he blinked "but…your eyes…they're the same colour but they don't have his…spark"

"What? Who are you? What are you talking about?" I span on my toes and ran my hand through my silver and black locks,

"Guess?" I grinned when I turned back to him, when he didn't reply I rolled my eyes "how is everyone?"

Now he understood.

"It's you!"

"Me!" I laughed, bowing,

"You're the traitor, the one they told me to keep away from…you're Arix!"

"I go by Kali now" I corrected "you are Roxas right?" he nodded "the new number thirteen…well, you will be as soon as I'm gone" he wasn't following so I yanked up the front of my shirt so my belly was visible, on the right side of my belly button was a tattoo, the roman numeral for my former number within the Organisation,

"You were…the original number thirteen?" I nodded,

"You don't have one of these do you?" he shook his head "and you won't get one either, not while I'm still around; trust me on this, we all have them. Just ask Axel, his is on his right pectoral" the blond was blinking as he tried to process what I was telling him,

"Why are you here?" he demanded finally,

I sighed "I just…wanted to see you…Axel told me all about you in Castle Oblivion and…the way he described you…the two of you must be close, right?"

Roxas nodded "we're friends" I smiled,

"Good, after I left I was always a little worried about him, you know? He doesn't get on with the others very well; seeing him in Traverse Town that time…if I'd had a heart it would have pumping" I laughed as he chuckled nervously and caused his Keyblade to vanish in a flurry of sparkles,

I took a seat on the wall, one leg bent up with my elbow resting on it as I gazed at the blue eyed boy "can I ask you something?" I nodded "why did you leave? The way the others speak about you…they don't dare to say your name because Saix would beat them to a pulp"

"I left for personal reasons…I began to feel as though I had a heart due to the interference of someone, because of that I couldn't go back, and he may not let it on but…old Scar-Face was pretty taken back when he heard I wasn't returning, truth be told? I think he was a little hurt"

"That's not possible" Roxas argued,

I let out a heavy breath through my nose "the heart is a mysterious thing; don't be so sure that just because you don't have one, you can't feel anything…that's how I got caught. Why are you here?"

"I was looking for someone, a girl with short black hair. Have you-"

"No" his shoulders slumped,

"Arix…" he caught my vicious violet glare "Kali…can I ask you something else?"

I shook my head "why don't you just ask the question instead of asking if you can ask a question?"

He rubbed the back of his head "what do you do…when nothing seems to go right?"

I recalled a far off memory and laughed cheerily "someone else asked me that exact same question once before…do you know what I said?" he waited "if nothing goes right…then go left!"

"What?"

"It means; if something doesn't go the way you want, try a different tactic" he gasped,

"That's…brilliant!"

I grinned and hopped back over to him "why thank you" we stared at each other for a few moments and I caught the faintest smile on his lips "you look a lot like him…but your smile is wrong; it doesn't reach your eyes…and you have dimples!" I muttered sadly "you're taller too. He's shorter than me but I'm looking up at you"

"Who do you keep comparing me to?"

I shrugged "just someone I know" I twisted my head as a familiar sound echoed from behind me, Roxas stiffened and drew his blade,

"KALI!" I heard Riku roar, I cocked my eyebrows at him,

"There's no need to shout" I cooed,

He snarled "you are in big trouble, how dare you leave the lab. As soon as we get back you're going in that pod and hopefully you will never come out!"

"You're so very cruel" with one last look at the blond I began moving back towards the silver haired teen, I couldn't see his eyes but I knew that if I could they would be fiery with hate and anger,

"Kali!" I stopped just short of the corridor,

"Yeah?"

I could hear him approaching and was forcefully turned around by him grabbing my wrist "where are you going? Can't you come back with me?"

Raising my hand I held his cheek tenderly "I can never go back Roxas, one day you'll understand why but…it's not my place to tell you"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course" I whispered "though you may not look like this"

"Do you promise?" I held up my hand with my pinkie extended, he wrapped his own around it,

"Yes, I promise we'll meet each other again, sometime soon, in this place" he dropped my hand but was unwilling to release his hold on it "Roxas…would you do something for me?" he nodded "I know we've only just met, but we're friends, we have been for longer than you know" his brows furrowed "but please…give this to the others, Axel and Demyx are probably worried about me, they have to know I'm okay; and Saix if you can manage it without being killed" still with my hand on his cheek I pressed my lips to his other one, he stiffened and then relaxed with a content sigh "although you'll have to do it without them knowing you met me" I whispered into his skin before repeating the action of affection,

"Okay…but I'm not kissing them" he squeaked, I laughed and hugged him tightly before backing away into Riku,

He raised his hand to his pink stained cheek and watched me leave; I kept our eyes locked until the corridor closed and he was lost to me "why did you lie like that? You're never going to see him again!"

I turned to the older male with an impassive expression "who says I was lying? We will meet again…he just won't look the same"

* * *

Rose: Short and sweet I know, I'm going to do one where Roxas returns to the castle after this scene, so look out for it.

Review please!


End file.
